Misaki Hitomi
Misaki Hitomi (瞳ミサキ, Hitomi Misaki ) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi. She is the daughter of Ryuji Hitomi and Hiyori Sarutobi and is the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, thus she was subjected to high expectations. This made her yearn to prove that she could be better than the name her mother was given at birth, "Honorable Granddaughter" (お孫娘様,omagomusume-sama). And a member of Team Edo and she possesses the unique Crystal Style kekkei Genkai. Background Born past her due-date to Ryuji Hitomi and Hiyori Sarutobi, Misaki is the secondborn grandchild of Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi, the firstborn grandchild being her older brother Akira being born 5 years before her. And is the only cousin of Konohamaru as well as the niece of Asuma. She was not even born on the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and she lost grandmother Biwako, during the assault. Because of this, The Third Hokage took her parents and older brother in as well as her uncles' family that being her cousin Konohamaru, his father, and his mother, in case of another assault happened. So her brother and she became playmates of Konohamaru. During her childhood, Hiruzen rarely let her out while he taught her the essences of a ninja, and she had a hard time in the academy as she had a short attention span, however, it improved a bit under Hiruzen's teachings, but not to the point where she can focus for long. When Misaki was around 6 years old, she met Sumiharu Ebisuya, who later becomes one of her teammates. He was picking some roses, despite being a shy boy they became close and sometime after they have become best friends. She close to some boys and girls at the same age as her as well as Sumiharu, and those boys and girls being Tenten, Ino Yamanaka , Sakura Haruno , Shikamaru Nara , Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki . When she graduated at the age of 12 years old and placed onto a genin squad under a man named Edo Yūhi alongside her teammates Sumiharu Ebisuya and an unnamed genin. During a mission, Sumi was captured and held hostage by a Chakra Vampire, so her, her teammate and sensei had to rescue him and had to escort him back to the village for medical care. Hearing about Sasuke Uchiha 's leave, Misaki became worried about Sumiharu's condition but she stayed in her looking up to the sky praying for his health while studying all about Medical Ninjutsu's and Chakra Control. Then on a full-moons' night, Sumiharu came to her bedroom telling her about his plans, she told him not to go down a dark path, ever since she heard about Sasuke's case. She was worried about him, plus the team wouldn't be same if he left. Early in the series, Misaki was a hard-working student, even if she was very weak academically and was not interested in studying. Her grandfather, however, insisted on her becoming a full-fledged ninja and later on, after learning about her ancestors, she became determined to become a strong kunoichi. Personality Misaki is a sweet and gentle girl, always ready to lend a helping hand. Something she inherited from her mother Hiyori and inherited a bit of a strict personality from her late grandmother Biwako. She would on occasion talk freely with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura about girl things. But also talk freely with Sumiharu. But after their Rank C mission, she became quite overprotective of those people close to her, often worrying about their health and well-being on a daily basis. Although she can be quite stubborn if some things didn't go her way. Appearance In Part 1, Misaki wore a short lilac sleeveless hoodie over a short black crop-top with a fishnet t-shirt. Navy blue shorts with the classical ninja pours on, a pair of standard blue shinobi sandals. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Misaki inherited from her grandmother of her fathers' side, Crystal Release (晶遁, Shoton; English TV"Crystal Style"), which enables users from the Hitomi clan to produce a purple crystal that can be utilized for an attack, defense and, other purposes. It can be countered by fire , lightning and wind elements, or good chakra control. In her fathers' clan, Misaki is the third known user of the element and became the only user in Konoha since her fathers' clan is a clan that is located near a mountain area. Earlier in the series, she was unable to produce enough chakra to use the crystal element. Despite having it, she never trained using the Crystal Release due to the fact that there is no other users that master the element. Her potential with Crystal Release was unleashed during the time she spent with her grandmother, where she became able to produce a great amount of chakra to create huge crystal shields. She was also able to produce crystal needles to attack the enemy. Misaki mostly uses her Crystal Release during battles with stronger enemies or whenever it is necessary. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databook to be how they started out fresh out of the academy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Prologue-Land of Waves While Genin around the village was being tasked with D-rank missions, Edo firmly believed that his team was more capable, taking them on a C-rank mission although it required much convincing of The Third Hokage as he was concerned about her safety ever since the loss of his wife and her grandmother, Biwako. After the Hokage's agreement, the team departed for a small village in a rather remote part of the Land of Fire. Upon arrival, they'd discovered that half of the village had been burned down. Their mission was to escort the village leader to an important meeting. During their travel, they encountered two members of Ikasui who became hostile because of her and the village leader's presence. One of the attacking Ikasui members was easily dealt with by Sumiharu with her assistance, however, the second attacker had fled from the battle as he was outnumbered. They progressed more cautiously after the first attack and arrived at the meeting in a day's time. While the village head was inside the meeting, Team Edo was posted outside, guarding the entrance. While protecting the safety of the meeting, the escapee from the earlier attack returned with two other Ikasui members, leading up to the large battle. The objective of Team Edo was to keep them out of the meeting chambers. The battle became rather chaotic as part of the area was decimated by the Ikasui members. The battle ended with a collaboration Genjutsu used by Sumi and Edo. All three Ikasui members were killed and Team Edo escorted the village leader back to his home smoothly, then returning to the village. Chūnin Exams The Chūnin Exam Team Edo returned to Konoha, continuing on with their lives as Genin. Meanwhile, along with Kakashi, Asuma, and Edo's sister Kurenai, Edo volunteered his team for the exam as well. Upon finding out that she would be taking part in the exam, Misaki had become a little worried but curious, especially because of what she'd heard stories about it. Once her grandfather Hiruzen, got home they talked about it and he told her that if anything was going to happen to him, he wants her to sign a contracted and have him become her summoning, his good friend Monkey King: Enma. To which she didn't quite understand but she agreed to it. First Phase The first part of the exam was the written portion, which was proctored by Ibiki Morino. While most of her fellow Genin's in the exam struggled with the first nine questions, Misaki was able to answer three of them as she'd take quick glances at other people's tests after realizing what really needed to be done. After she'd written all of her answers down, she noticed that Sumiharu had slightly put his paper in a different position, allowing for the team to copy whatever they needed. After the written portion was over, Misaki had passed and moved on to the second phase. Second Phase The second part of the exam was a survival exam in the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, aka "The Forest of Death," proctored by Anko Mitarashi. While Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against Orochimaru, Team Edo encountered a hostile team of sound shinobi. The battles were split into one on ones which eventually separated Team Edo. During her battle, Misaki showed her prowess in the art of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Misaki had almost lost to the sound shinobi in a fist fight until she felt like something was flowing through her arms. As the sound shinobi stepped back and mugged her for her "slow and weak" hits, that was the final nail, she ran fast and hit the sound shinobi, and it felt like her arm was hard, blasting the sound shinobi into a tree. Upon looking down at her arm, she saw it was covered with a thin sheet of crystal? As soon as she realized this, Misaki had released the Crystal Release and Crystal Armour, then tied the shinobi down to a large tree root, leaving him there and searching for her teammates. She managed to find her teammates after their fights were over and passed the second part of the exam. Preliminaries Misaki was put into a match against a sound shinobi. Misaki was already at a disadvantage, using her Crystal Release would be nearly impossible, since she barely can use her Chakra to make a Shadow Clone. Sound shinobi had secretly observed Misaki's battle during the second phase of the exams, already having the necessary chakra control and recognition skills to oppose her Ninjutsu. The battle started off by Misaki relying on her Taijutsu but instead using the Clone Technique to confuse sound shinobi and possibly land a critical blow. However, the sound shinobi did not fall for the simple trick, brutally taking advantage of Misaki's physical fatigue and humiliating her by brutally beating the hell out of her, after both of them were almost out of breath and Misaki laying on the ground. Proctor Hayate Gekkō had to step in and prevent the sound shinobi from killing Misaki and her uncle, Asuma also came down to pick her up. Misaki was taken out of the exams so she could recover and regain her Chakra, not proceeding to the finals but still becoming a Chūnin. ((I might change some of it later XD )) Konoha Crush During the events of Konoha Crush, Misaki would be recovering from the brutal beating she'd gotten during the preliminaries by the sound shinobi. She wished to take part in helping to defend Konoha but remained under medical care under her grandfather and uncle's orders. She would take part in her grandfathers funeral, standing next to her family. Blank Period Before she left Konoha, on a full-moon night her team-mate Sumiharu came to her bedroom telling her about his plans, she told him not to go down a dark path, ever since she heard about Sasuke's case. She was worried about him, plus the team wouldn't be same if he left. She waited for an answer or some info on Sumiharu's whereabouts but got nothing, so after a long talk with her parents that lasted for half a month. Misaki would travel to the Hitomi Family Estate and go, under the training and tutelage of her grandmother and current head of the family. But getting trained by the Monkey King Enma, a summoned of her grandfathers that she promised to make a contract with him if something were to happen to her grandfather, the Third Hokage. She would return just in time for another Chūnin exam. Meanwhile still doing her training she would write letters to her uncle, Asuma getting to know the latest news from Konoha. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bullet point things such as favorite foods, basic hobbies, and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference My Oc Misaki Hitomi (USED) to be a "copy" of Sawaii Hitomi years ago. But now I think that she is her own character, yeah despite having the same family name, family ties, and Kekkei Genkai as Sawaii ^^" I think that she ( Misaki) is her own character (with of course a lot of work on her from and by me XD) Misaki Hitomi © Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon (aka Me) On DevianArt Mentioned Character*s Sumiharu Ebisuya © SynodicalSyndus (here on the Naruto OC Wikia)Category:DRAFT